Dean, eu estou grávida!
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Um bebê está a caminho e algumas coisinhas irão mudar na vida desses pais inexperientes.
1. Introdução

Jo acordou no meio da madrugada, sem pensar duas vezes correu até o banheiro e conseguiu, as pressas, chegar lá. A garota vomitava toda a janta, debruçada sobre o sanitário.

Era a quarta vez naquela semana.

Ellen prendeu os cabelos loiros de Jo em um rabo de cavalo improvisado, como em todas as outras vezes.

_ Intoxicação alimentar? _ Ellen perguntou irônica. _ Joanna Beth Harvelle, acho que nós duas sabemos que não.

Jo fez uma careta e vomitou novamente, alguns minutos depois a garota finalmente conseguiu respondeu:

_ Foi algo que eu comi, mãe. Não se preocupe com isso, vai passar...

Ellen suspirou e se sentou na cama de Jo esperando por ela . A mesma estava no banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, encontrou a mãe a encarando. Ela conhecia aquele olhar e ela sabia que agora Ellen não ia facilitar, ela teria que contar tudo o que aconteceu naquela semana que os Winchester passaram lá.

Tudo.

_ Pode começar Joanna, agora! _Ellen disse autoritária, mas a garota sabia que aquilo era a tal proteção maternal que sempre esteve presente em sua vida. Jo sentou em sua cama, esfregou as mãos no rosto e começou a falar.


	2. 001- One week at the Bar

001 - One week at the bar.

Assim que o ronco daquele motor foi ouvido, Jo Harvelle sabia que em instantes, ele estaria ali. Ela não sabia se queria parecer indiferente ou prestativa mas antes que pudesse colocar uma de suas personalidades no jogo os dois irmãos entraram de supetão no bar, abraçando e cumprimentando Ash que tinha acabado de acordar com os gritos dos dois.

Jo balançou a cabeça e sorriu, se sentindo completamente patética. - Vamos lá, são apenas dois rapazes que você conhece desde pequena. Nada muito especial. -

_ Uma moça bonita não pode ficar sozinha em um bar a essas horas. Alguém pode entrar aqui e machucar a donzela. _ Dean Winchester falou com o seu jeito irônico, Jo apenas revirou os olhos e se virou para ficar de frente com aqueles olhos verdes.

_ Sem problemas, Dean. Eu sei me virar. _ a loira puxou debaixo do balcão uma Winchester modelo 1897. _ O que trazem vocês aqui? _ ela perguntou colocando a arma de volta ao seu lugar.

_ Uma caçada. _ falou Sam em um tom descontraído _ Pelo visto há um...

_... um vampiro. Eu e minha mãe andamos conversando sobre isso com o Ash alguns dias atrás. Conseguimos matar um ontem, mas o resto deve estar por ai. Vocês só devem encontrar o ninho e cortar o mal pela raiz.

Sam e Dean se entre olharam e sorriram olhando novamente para a jovem em sua frente.

_ Um vampiro? Você e sua mãe? _ Dean falou parecendo um pouco bobo. A ideia de Jo e Ellen caçando um vampiro não parecia correta.

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e continuou a secar a louça esperando a próxima pergunta.

_ Sam, Dean, que bom velos aqui! _ Ellen quase gritou de alguns degraus da escada.

Alguns abraços e saudações depois, a cerveja gelada já estava servida e a conversa sobre os vampiros em Nebraska ficava cada vez mais interessante. Os quatro caçadores e Ash trocavam informações e bolavam estratégias para encontrar o ninho no dia seguinte.

Já era tarde quando Dean e Sam se levantaram da mesa e disseram que iam embora. Ellen sempre prestativa, ofereceu dois quartos para os rapazes passarem a noite e é claro que os dois aceitaram.

Passar a noite no Bar da Estrada sabendo que Jo estariam em um dos quartos parecia divertido para Dean. Ele nunca falaria é claro, mas ele carregava uma tocha por ela.

Ele nunca encontrou uma garota tão teimosa e talentosa com uma espingarda como ela. Além de bonita, Jo Harvelle também era corajosa e não abaixava a guarda para qualquer um.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Ellen e Ash foram deitar enquanto os outros três estavam tomando cerveja e atirando nos patos em um jogo antigo no bar.

_ E então Harvelle, será que você consegue atirar tão bem assim no mundo real? _ Dean debochou depois de ver os resultados finais dos jogos. Seu nome em terceiro lugar fez o seu ego doer um pouco, mas ele não podia perder a oportunidade para flertar um pouco com a moça.

_ Você deveria ter visto o que eu fiz com aquele vampiro, Dean. _ Jo se aproximou de Dean, deixando sua cerveja no balcão atrás do rapaz. _ Primeiro eu cortei sua cabeça _ sua voz foi abaixando o tom, chegando perto de um sussurro a cada palavra _ depois, eu cortei mais uma vez o seu pescoço só para ter certeza e então, eu ateei fogo. _ Jo deixou um sorriso escapar ao ver o rapaz engolir em seco.

_ Boa garota...

_ Ér, hmm... Eu estou indo dormir, boa noite! _ Sam terminou sua cerveja rapidamente e subiu as escadas mais rápido que podia, com as suas longas pernas pulando dois, três degraus de uma vez só.

Jo e Dean nem se deram o trabalho de olhar para Sam e continuaram na sua bolha particular, a tensão sexual era quase palpável.

Todos os pensamentos e todos "e se" se foram quase por completo quando Dean se aproximou de Jo e a beijou, seus lábios se movimentando lentamente, suas mãos acariciando uma as outras. E então eles foram para o quarto de Jo, fizeram amor até tarde da noite e acordaram juntos, nus, desorientados e com uma enorme ressaca.

Se vestiram em silêncio, a situação não era tão desastrosa e muito menos errada, mas sim fora de hora. O sexo foi ótimo, mas e o depois?

Jo se perguntava de Dean estava arrependido, ela não estava e nem tinha porque estar, mas como toda mulher ela estava insegura de si e muito mais insegura da situação que ela mesmo se colocara.

Todas essas perguntas foram respondidas depois que a caçada acabou e antes de entrar no Impala, Dean a beijou na frente de Sam, sem se importar com a situação. Isso não importava, eles se queriam.

Mas era a hora errada, o lugar errado? Talvez.

Dois meses depois da visita de Dean Winchester ao bar da estrada, Jo começou a se sentir enjoada, sentia mudanças em seu corpo, sem falar que seu ciclo era inexistente. Ela negou o máximo que pode, tentando falar que era uma virose e que logo ia passar, mas sua mãe não era burra e muito menos ela.

Era claro como um cristal que Jo estava grávida.


	3. 002 - Hi, you're the father!

_ Você tem que contar a ele, garota! _ Ellen falou enquanto arrumava algumas cadeiras em seu bar.

_ Eu sei! Mas eu acho que não é a hora. _ Jo apoiou suas mãos em sua cintura, evitando olhar nos olhos de sua mãe.

_ E quando vai ser a hora? Quando você estiver parindo esse bebê? Joanna Beth Harvelle, você teve quatro messes para se preparar para isso, é agora ou nunca!

_ Está bem, mãe! É que isso é mais difícil pra mim do que para você! _ a loira disse indo em direção a mãe.

_ Isso foi uma escolha sua, querida. Agora lide com as consequências como um adulta. _ Ellen nunca julgou Jo por estar grávida, para ela isso foi bom. Um filho era mais um jeito de deixar Jo fora desse mundo sujo onde seu marido perdeu a vida. _ Iremos para a casa do Bobby amanhã de manhã, encontre um jeito de contar para Dean até lá.

_ Escovem os dentes, as Harvelle logo estarão aqui. _ Bobby gritou da cozinha enquanto jogava todas as garrafas vazias em um saco plástico. _ E venham até aqui para me ajudar a colocar essa casa em ordem!

_ Ah, Bobby! Por favor! _ Dean reclamou, colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça para abafar o som.

_ Não me faça ir até ai, moleque!

Bufando, Dean levantou do sofá e se esticou, sentindo seus músculos reclamarem pela má posição que dormiu.

Algum tempo depois, tudo estava em ordem e as Harvelle chegaram na casa de Bobby. Jo sentia suas mãos tremerem então ela as escondeu no bolso do casaco que usava, na tentativa de conseguir esconder o máximo a sua barriga saliente.

Seu rosto estava apático, dormiu a viagem inteira, fazendo do casaco seu travesseiro, Ellen ainda não tinha se acostumado com a imagem da sua filha grávida, mas ela tinha que admitir, Jo estava maravilhosa com suas formas de grávida.

_ Está preparada Jo? _ a mãe perguntou preocupada. A garota estava paralisada, mal conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmando que sim. As duas entraram na velha casa de Bobby ambas foram recebidas com carinho e afeto por Bobby e Sam que estavam na sala.

Os dois perceberam algo de diferente em Jo, uma saliência a mais em sua barriga, mas eles acharam melhor nem comentar. Eles sabiam o que acontecia com quem chamava uma mulher de 'gorda' e nenhum dos dois gostariam de irritar uma Harvelle. Nunca.

_ Aonde está Dean? - perguntou Ellen enquanto tomava um copo de café que foi servido por Sam segundos atrás.

_ Está no banho, daqui a pou...

_ ... aqui! _ respondeu Dean antes que Sam pudesse terminar a frase.

Como em todas as vezes o coração de Jo pulou, sua boca secou e em tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi no terror que tomou conta do corpo dela. Ela queria sair correndo dali, mas suas pernas não obedeciam ao comando, ela tentou mais uma vez mas o que aconteceu foi no mínimo inesperado.

Suas pernas bambearam e ela precisou agarrar em uma cadeira em sua frente, se não fosse por isso ela estaria no chão antes que Bobby pudesse segura-la.

_ Jo, o que aconteceu? _ perguntou Bobby intrigado, ainda segurando com firmeza os braços da loira.

_ Eu acho que foi um mal-estar _ falou Jo tentando maquiar a situação.

Mãe e filha se olharam por instantes, a garota assentiu e olhou para baixo deixando claro que agora era a hora.

_ Er... Sam, Bobby venham comigo por favor? Tem gente aqui que precisa conversar. _mesmo estando confusos eles resolveram obedecer e deixaram os dois sozinhos na cozinha.

_ O que aconteceu Jo? _ Dean perguntou preocupado, quando vinha esse papo de conversar ele tinha certeza que não era nada bom.

_ Olha Dean... _ Jo tomou uma lufada de ar e logo em seguida soltou o ar pelo nariz _ ... isso vai ser complicado, mas... Okay, tudo bem. Dean..._ a loira se virou para Dean, e abriu o casaco, deixando a mostra sua barriga marcada pela camiseta. _... eu estou grávida.

Assim que o cérebro do rapaz absorveu aquelas palavras ele ficou estático. Parecia que um balde de água fria tinha caído sobre ele. Jo? Grávida? De um filho dele? Não podia ser! Um de seus sonhos sempre foi ser pai, mas não era o momento e Deus sabe quando seria esse momento. Caçadores não tem família, não tem laços de amor com outra pessoa. Isso só faz mais propicio a fraquejar, e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de fraquejar agora.

_ Não. Jo! Não! _ ela resmungou passando a mão pelo rosto.

_ Como assim não?_ ela deu um riso de puro nervosismo, ela sentia que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento.

_ Jo, não sei se não percebeu mas uma criança agora não é uma boa idéia.

_ Ah é, mister óbvio? E o que você quer que eu faça? _ ela perguntou em um tom de irônia fechando o casaco novamente.

_ Eu não sei, okay? Eu não sei! _ agora ele gritava. Ele não estava com raiva, não de jeito nenhum. Ele estava com medo do que viria pela frente. Seu pai nunca foi o pai do ano e o medo de que ele repetisse os mesmos erros o deixou apavorado.

O silencio predominou a sala por alguns instantes, Dean não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Jo, que aos poucos foram se enchendo de lágrimas.

Com um suspiro, o rapaz de aproximou de Jo e a abraçou, sentindo sua barriga rígida encostar na sua.

_ Nós temos mais alguns meses. Nós vamos dar um jeito, Jo.


	4. 003 - Playing God

003 - A vida por um fio.

Jo estava com uma aparência horrível, as coisas não estavam ruins de volta ao bar, as visitas de Bobby e dos Winchester começaram a ficar mais frequentes assim como algumas dores agudas em seu abdomen, o que causava alguns pensamentos negativos sobre a saúde de seu bebê. A garota decidiu tomar um banho, para esfriar a cabeça, mas durante os quase vinte minutos que ficou lá não adiantou de nada. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Ela não estava mais desorientada ou insegura, mas alguma coisa não estava certa, Jo apenas não sabia o que era. Por enquanto.

Depois do banho quente, ela pegou a toalha e secou seu corpo rapidamente e sentiu uma pequena pontada na barriga. Ela arfou, curvando seu corpo para frente, tocando sua barriga com as duas mãos. Contando mentalmente em sua cabeça, ela falou para si mesma que era a terceira vez naquele dia. Depois, deitou em sua cama e dormiu exausta. Tão exausta que não ouviu o motor barulhento do Impala que tinha acabado de chegar.

Dean resolveu não incomoda-la, foi direto para um banho e depois para seu quarto, que era ao lado do de Jo.

A dor intensa acordou Jo de um sono péssimo, como reflexo ela gritou o primeiro nome que estava em sua mente.

Dean estava no quarto ao lado, quando ouviu seu nome ele acordou assustado, mas pensou que era sua imaginação que estava alta demais. Ele balançou a cabeça e deitou novamente mas antes que pudesse fechar os olhos, seu nome foi chamado mais um vez. Sem pensar duas vezes ele colocou sua regata branca jogada ao lado da cama e correu para o quarto de Jo. Sem tempo para a educação de bater na porta, ele a simplesmente abriu e encontrou Jo, suada com as mãos na barriga recém formada. Uma careta de dor evidente estampada em seu rosto.

Ele correu para o lado dela e a puxou para si.

_ Jo, o que aconteceu?

_ Eu não sei! _ ela respirou ofegante, suas mãos agora foram para a regata de Dean onde seus dedos perderam a cor quando ela começou a apertar o tecido com força. O rapaz agarrou a parte de trás dos joelhos de Jo e a pegou no colo, levando-a escada abaixo.

O restante das pessoas na casa, acordaram assustados com os gritos, e se assustaram ainda mais com Jo nos braços de Dean.

_ Temos que leva-la para o hospital. _ o loiro explicou com poucas palavras _ Eu acho que é um aborto espontâneo.

Ellen cobriu a boca em um gesto de espanto, depois pegou as chaves do carro, uma jaqueta e saiu porta a fora com os dois.

No Impala, Dean deitou Jo no banco do carro e logo em seguida deu a partida, chegando em menos de 15 minutos no hospital. A garota foi imediatamente colocada numa maca hospitalar, colocaram soro em suas veias e um medico veio examinar a situação, o mesmo fez algumas perguntar rápidas e depois levou Jo para um sala.

Sam e Bobby chegaram alguns minutos depois, já eram três da manha, todos estavam dormindo naquela hora, menos eles. Caçadores já estavam acostumados com isso. Ter uma boa noite de sono era como um presente de natal.

Cansado demais para falar com alguém, Dean abraçou Ellen e descansou sua cabeça nos ombros da mulher, como uma criança. Dean amava Ellen como alguém de sua família e saber que a filha dela estava em um hospital sofrendo com um filho dele só deixava tudo mais revoltante.

Algumas horas depois um médico perguntou sobre os responsáveis de Joanna Harvelle. Imediatamente, todos levantaram a cabeça, mas somente Ellen e Dean se levantaram:

_ O quadro dela é estável, mas a gravidez agora é considerada de risco e precisa de atenção e cuidados triplicados. Joanna já está acordada, caso queiram ve-la. Apenas família, deixando bem claro.

Ellen olhou para Dean e assentiu.

_ Vá você, Dean. É a sua esposa e seu filho que estão lá.

Esposa, filho. As palavras martelavam a mente do rapaz que sem muita reação apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu o médico.

Dean abriu a porta e colocou metade do corpo para dentro, avaliando o local.

O quarto era escuro, tinha um cheiro horrível (não era um cheiro desagradável, era o cheiro de produtos quimícos tentando desfarçar o cheiro de morte que o deixava incomodado) . Tinha uma cama de hospital e nela estava deitada Jo, com aparelhos ligados a suas veias, controlando cada batimento cardíaco da moça. Dean finalmente colocou o corpo todo para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Em passos silenciosos ele foi até a cama, puxou uma cadeira e colocou próximo de Jo, deixando apenas um espaço para suas pernas. Ele delicadamente pegou nas mãos da garota, entrelaçando seus dedos em uma forma terna.

_ Hei, linda. _ ele disse baixinho _ Você me assustou.

_ Não foi minha intenção. _ ela sorriu _ Parece que o seu filho queria vir antes do tempo!

_ Isso não vai acontecer. Ele vai ter que ficar quietinho ai esperando por mais algum tempo.

Ambos sorriram abertamente. Dean percebeu que os batimentos cardiacos de Jo aumentaram, ele lancou um olhar preocupado para a loira.

_ O que foi, Jo?

_ Nada. Eu... só estou feliz.

_ Ela está bem? _ Ellen perguntou aflita assim que Dean apareceu novamente na sala de espera.

_ Está sim, está tudo bem. Jo até mesmo fez piadinhas, ela já esta bem melhor! _ Dean disse sorrindo cansado.

_ Garoto, vá para a casa e leve Ellen. Vocês dois precisam descansar um pouco. Eu e Sam ficaremos aqui. _ falou Bobby entregando a chave do Impala para o loiro.

Ellen parecia mesmo cansada e Dean também. Sendo assim, ambos concordaram e foram para casa.

Mais cansado ainda estava Sam Winchester, mas pelo bem do irmão decidiu ficar. Algum tempo depois, resolveu ir até a maquina de café, colocou umas moedas e depois ficou esperando pelo café. E nada.

O rapaz olhou para a máquina com a uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava.

_ Hei, espere... _ uma moça loira falou para ele, chegou perto da maquina e deu alguns tapinhas imediatamente o café começou a sair. Ela rapidamente colocou o copo de isopor em baixo, depois se virou para entregar ao rapaz.

Seus olhos se encontraram e o reconhecimento foi imediato, o café caiu de suas mãos e se espalhou pelo chão branco do hospital. Sam mal conseguia acreditar no que via. Ele precisou puxa-la para si e abraçar a garota para ver se aquilo era mesmo real. O cheiro de seus cabelos continuava os mesmo, era ela. Jessica estava ali em sua frente. Estava viva!

Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes, até Jess finalmente falar:

_ Sam, como?! _ sua voz estava estranha pelo choro _ Eu estava morta, eu não devia estar aqui!

_ Shiu, pare com isso Jess. _ ele acariciou seus cabelos de um jeito terno. _ Primeiro vamos conversar, até porque precisamos.

A garota suspirou e olhou para o homem que continuava a amar até mesmo depois da morte.

_ Eu estava no céu, no meu céu. E eu simplesmente voltei. Eu estava a alguns quilômetros do campus quando cheguei na Terra novamente, a primeira coisa que fiz foi me esconder, afinal, até onde eu sabia eu era um cadáver. Então procurei emprego de estagiária no hospital. Estamos bem longe de Stanford, eu lembro que peguei carona. _ Jess olhava para um canto, tentando captar tudo o que lembrava.

_ Jessica, venha pra casa comigo, okay? Nós podemos conversar melhor lá.

Ela sorriu de leve e apontou para o crachá.

_ Não posso. Ossos do ofício! _ em seguida ela tirou do bolso uma caneta e escreveu na mão de Sam um número de celular. _ Eu vou acompanhar uma grávida durante toda a madrugada. Me ligue depois das nove, está bem?

Antes que a garota voltasse ao trabalho, Sam a beijou rapidamente e limpou suas lagrimas.

É lógico que ambos estavam confusos, Jessica morreu há quase quatro anos trás, fora queimada no teto. Como a sua mãe. E como a sua mãe, eles enterraram um caixão vazio.

Por mais que amasse Jess, ele tinha que lembrar que aquilo não era normal e teria que fazer tudo o que fosse necessário caso a volta de Jess representasse perigo.

Ele só não sabia se conseguiria matar sua namorada mais uma vez.


End file.
